


Senses

by Lateo



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lateo/pseuds/Lateo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about Logan’s nightmares. It takes place after the first X-Men movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senses

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story 14 years ago (I know OMG that’s a long time ago!) I went back, read it today, and was surprised to see, that, it is not horrible. Maybe not brilliant, but people seemed to like it back in the day. It was inspired by Logan’s nightmare, where he sees generals drinking champagne as the Adamantium is grafted to his bones. It is a brief flash in the movie but made an impression on me. It was such a callous thing. Anyway, I decided to post it here sans spelling errors and with a few fixes. English is not my native language.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own them Marvel do.

The smell of champagne reaches his nostrils and it’s wrong for him to smell champagne. This place should only reek of steel and blood and terrible pain. Of urine, vomit and broken spirits. Of his broken spirit. 

He hears happy voices and it’s wrong that they're laughing. In this place, you should only hear cold orders and his own screams. He doesn't know the sound of joy anymore.

The taste of a fluid fills his mouth and its wrong, because his mouth usually only taste blood and sweat and water, when he's allowed to drink. This fluid is mixed with them, he thinks, as he fells himself drowning.

He blacks out. The only relief allowed, and for a second, an eternity, he is beyond their control.

He sees men in uniforms; he sees their faces and it’s wrong because only men with white masks are allowed here.

He fells the scalpel cut through flesh, fat and muscle tissue, He fell molten adamantium covering his exposed bones and its right because pain is a feeling allowed here. He fells…

… His claws break through the skin on his knuckles, as he sits up in bed, mentally kicked into a state of conscious, by his own horror. His heart beating so hard, against his metal-coated rips, that if it didn't happen every night, he would think, he was having a heart attack. The pain from the dream is still in his body, and as he makes his way to the bathroom, he looks at the shadows, to make sure he really is alone, that he has truly left the dream. He vomits from remembered pain and runs his hands over his intact body. When he feels like now, he have to make sure its not covered in black drawings and wounds. Slowly he awakes.

There was a time when the telepaths of the mansion wanted to know, what he dreamed. They wanted to help. They said it was not good for him not being able to get some proper rest. They said he shouldn't be afraid of sharing his dreams with them they could handle it. They were wrong. 

They put sensors on him so they would know when to enter his mind. Not that it was necessary. Apparently, he cries in his sleep when the dreams come. He just thought the moisture on his cheeks was sweat. It has been so long since he has cried while awake, that he didn't recognise it as tears. They waited while he slept. The Professor, Jean and Cyke for protection. When the dream started, the Professor entered his mind and projected the thoughts to the two others. They said and thought they could handle it. They were wrong.

He awoke to chaos. The Professor, passed out; Jean, throwing up. Cyke’s hands shook as he helped remove the sensors from Logan’s skin. The offers of help stopped.

The dawn finally comes and he washes the smell of pain and fear from his skin, in the shower, before he joins the breakfast table. On mornings like this, he needs whisky with his breakfast. 

There was a time where they would have talked of the irresponsibility of that. Where Ororo would have talked about one’s body being a temple, even if you have a healing factor. Cyke would have said Logan was a bad role model for the children

Now it is Cyke who hands him the bottle.


End file.
